A. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technical documentation and functional products. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that aids the process of assessing a network configuration by using information extracted from technical documentation for functional products, such as network devices and/or services.
B. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Ever increasing demands for data and communications have resulted in vast arrays of ever expanding networks that comprise information handling systems. As these networks evolve and expand, new features and functionality are added at different times and for different reasons. When designing new networks or deployments, it is important that the network function properly. However, given the complexity of such systems and the vastness of the technical documentation associated with the various functional products within the system, it is difficult to determine whether the configuration will have issues.
Regardless of the complexity of the task or amount of documentation, such networks can be critical; therefore, it is important that they be configured properly. Designing the network properly before deployment can result in avoiding costly problems when the network is in operation. Also, checking an existing configuration can help avoid or fix issues.
Given the complexity of today's technical product offerings, not only are the product features vast but they are also highly technical—making it quite difficult and laborious to check for errors. Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods that help automate the process assessing a network configuration by using information extracted from technical documentation for functional products, such as, devices, services, or both.